I'll Never Leave
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU Mer/Add. What if Derek and Meredith were brother and sister and Meredith was the one to comfort Addison all those nights that Derek didn't come home? Would they make it through? Would Derek ever forgive them for the ultimate betrayal? One-Shot.


**A/N: So this stemmed from an idea Clai (Ziny-DiNozzo) gave me, I was really struggling for Mer/Add ideas and she suggested having Meredith and Derek as brother and sister and bam! 10 hours later (with quite a few breaks in between) I have this, there's a hell of a lot more Derek in this than I intended, it's actually twice as long as I intended but there you go! Hope you like =D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Derek you can't be serious" Meredith hissed into the phone "You've been doing this for 6 months!"

"Have to go Mer, thank you"

"DEREK!" Meredith shouted into the phone, all she got in reply was the dial tone.

~x~

"I bring chinese" Meredith shouted as she stepped into the familiar brownstone, she walked through to the kitchen to find Addison dressed in Derek's 'The Clash' shirt, leaning up against the counter with a glass of Scotch.

"Let me guess, there's a surgery he just can't get out of and he sent you round to keep me company" Addison slurred.

"Addie" Meredith sighed "He's an idiot"

"Yeah" Addison said with a laugh.

"You're drunk" Meredith noted.

"A little tiny bit" Addison giggled.

"Eat" Meredith said holding a box of noodles out to her.

"I'm not hungry" Addison mumbled, she knocked back the Scotch and stumbled into the living room taking the bottle with her.

"I'm not letting you do this Addison" Meredith said firmly following her into the room, she forced the bottle out of Addison's fingers and replaced it with the noodles "Now eat, sober yourself up"

"I hate you" Addison grumbled as she opened the box.

"No you don't" Meredith smirked, she sat herself down next to Addison and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

~x~

_6 months later…._

"Y'know, I don't even expect him through the door anymore" Addison said as she shoveled in another chopstick full of noodles.

"I'm sorry Addison" Meredith said softly.

"It's not your fault he doesn't love me anymore"

"He does love you"

"Really? Then why are you here and he's not?!" Addison snapped "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry" she sighed.

"It's fine" Meredith said squeezing her hand.

~x~

_Another 6 months later…._

When Meredith entered the brownstone it was unusually quiet, she knew Addison was home, her car was parked outside, her keys were on the hook, she checked the kitchen, then the living room, nothing, she slipped off her coat and shoes and made her way upstairs, she slowly pushed open the bedroom door, she felt her heart flinch when she saw Addison curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed crying, she closed the door behind her and climbed on next to her, she held her tightly in her arms, Addison sobbed into Meredith's chest.

"Sshh, it's ok Addie, I'm here, I'm here" she repeated over and over.

"You shouldn't be here, he should be here" Addison said looking up at her.

"I know, I know he should" Meredith said kissing her forehead softly "He's stupid Addison, he's so so stupid"

"He doesn't love me anymore does he?"

"I don't know Addison" Meredith said quietly "But I'm here"

"I know you are" Addison said sitting up, she leant over to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues, she wiped her face and sighed heavily "I look a mess don't I?"

Meredith reached out and stroked Addison's hair, she wiped the tears from her cheek and smiled softly at her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you for everything Mer"

"Anytime" Meredith smiled "Come on, sleep"

"Stay with me?"

Meredith nodded, Addison climbed under the covers lay on her side, Meredith lay behind her and spooned her body, she wrapped her arms tight around her waist, Addison held onto her arms and they quickly fell asleep.

~x~

_Another 6 months later…._

"Hey, what are you doing?" Meredith asked curiously as she walked into Addison's bedroom, she climbed up onto the bed and sat closely to her.

"Looking at apartments" Addison said peering over her newspaper.

"Apartments? Why are you looking at apartments?" Meredith frowned.

"I'm leaving him Mer"

"What?!" Meredith gasped.

"As soon as I've found a place, I'm leaving him, I can't live like this anymore"

"Oh Addie" Meredith sighed rubbing her hand against her thigh and resting her head against her shoulder.

"But you won't leave me right Mer?"

"Never" Meredith smiled softly "You're really leaving him?"

"I don't love him anymore, not like I used to, I think maybe I would, love him that is, maybe I would if I didn't love someone else"

"You love someone else?" Meredith said her head snapping up, she looked Addison sternly in the eye, Addison placed her hand on top of the one Meredith had yet to move off off her thigh, she leaned in slightly, Meredith could feel her breath against her skin.

"I love _you_ Meredith" she whispered.

"Oh" Meredith squeaked.

"I don't know how this happened, or when it happened, I just know, that you have been there for me for 2 years and without you I couldn't have got through this, if you want to leave, then go now because if you're still here in the next 30 seconds then I don't think I can stop myself from…."

"I'll never leave you" Meredith whispered, her heart pounded inside her chest, they both leant into each other and captured each others lips, at first it was tentative, lips hardly touching but as Addison's hands moved up into Meredith's hair holding her in place while rolling her onto her back tongues started to slip into each others mouths. First to go were the shirts, then the pants, the panties, the bras. Hands softly caressed skin, lips touched necks, breasts, fingers found wet cores, soft moans echoed through the room and then they heard it, the bedroom door swung open, they froze, Addison knelt in between Meredith's legs, mouth on her neck, fingers pressed against her clit.

"Get, the hell, out, of, my house" Derek said in a low whisper.

Addison slowly reached out and grabbed Meredith's discarded clothes which lay on top of the bed, she wrapped the bed sheet around herself and stepped of the bed, still not turning to face Derek.

"Holy mother of…." he gasped as he saw Meredith, he hadn't even imagined that it was her, his baby sister.

"Derek…." she started.

"Get out" he hissed.

"No" she said firmly.

"Don't make me throw you out!" Derek snapped.

"I'm not leaving her"

"Mer, go" Addison said quietly.

"I'm not leaving, I told you I'd never leave you, I'm not leaving"

"I want both of you out" Derek said angrily "Get out! Out of my bedroom, out of my house, out of my life"

"You haven't been in our lives for 2 years Derek!" Meredith shouted.

"This has been going on for 2 years!" he yelled.

"No you moron! This was the first time" Meredith said honestly.

"Just get out!" he shouted.

"Meredith, lets just go" Addison said softly.

Derek grabbed one of Addison's nightgowns and threw it at her, as she slipped it on he snatched the bed sheet, he lay it back on the bed and started to empty the contents of the closet onto it.

"Derek what are you doing?" asked Addison.

"I want you out"

"Derek I'll come back for them tomorrow, stop!" Addison exclaimed.

"You will not set foot in this house ever again" he snapped.

"If you don't stop I'm not leaving" she said crossing her arms against her chest.

"You are the one who screwed my sister in our bed Addison" Derek hissed "Get the fuck out!"

Addison stood firmly on the spot, Derek took a second and looked between the both of them, he hated that he knew how stubborn they both were, he knew they'd win.

"I'll go" he said quietly "I'll come back for my stuff in the morning, neither of you will be here, you are dead to me" with that he stormed out of the house, neither Addison or Meredith moved until they heard the front door slam shut.

"Crap" Meredith gasped "This is, this is bad"

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered.

"It takes two Addison" Meredith sighed.

"You can go if you want to"

"I'm not leaving you Addie"

"But…."

"I'm not leaving you"

"They're going to hate us"

"Probably" Meredith nodded.

"They're your family Mer"

"You're my family too" Meredith said stepping over to Addison, she reached up and ran her fingers through her red hair "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison sighed resting her forehead against Meredith's.

"We can do this"

"We can"

~x~

_3 months later…._

Meredith stepped into the lobby of a hospital she'd visited a few times in her life, Richard Webber was Derek and Addison's mentor throughout their residency, they'd stopped by to say hello a few times over the years, she looked over to the seating area to see Derek and an unidentified blonde holding each other closely, Richard had warned her of this little development but in reality she was happy that he'd moved on, she sighed deeply and strode over to them, she flinched a little when he turned to face her, the look on his face said it all.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Well you would know if you bothered to return any one of my phone calls, Hi, I'm Meredith Shepard, Derek's sister" she said holding her hand out to the blonde.

"Izzie, Izzie Stevens" the blonde said shaking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Derek hissed.

"Relax, I'm here to see Richard and I brought you these" she said handing over a file.

"What the hell is this?" he said snatching it off her.

"Divorce papers, Addie had your lawyer check them over, he says they're fine, you just need to sign them"

"Divorce papers?!" Izzie frowned.

"Oh, didn't he tell you, he has a wife back in New York"

"You have a what?!" Izzie yelled.

"She stopped being my wife the second I found her in bed with you!" Derek snapped.

"She stopped being your wife when you decided the hospital was more important than her, when you started sending _me _over on your anniversary, on her birthday, most nights of the week, you basically shoved her into my arms Derek, he'll do the same to you y'know, 10 years down the line he'll get bored and you won't see him for a week and the one time he decides to come home early he'll find that you've already moved on, that you've fallen in love with someone else"

"Oh you cannot be serious!" Derek exclaimed "She's not in love with you"

"That's where you're wrong" Meredith said calmly "Derek, I love you, you're my big brother and I know you feel betrayed and hurt but this isn't just down to me and Addie, this is down to you too and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can move on from this"

"We can't move on from this Meredith, you slept with my wife" he hissed "Has Mom even spoken to you? What about Nancy, Kathleen, Amelia?"

"We went to see them a couple of days after you left, they're mad, of course they are but they could see it coming Der, Lia and Nance even had a bet going"

"Yeah well, that's our sisters for you" Derek said with a small chuckle.

"See, your laughing, we can get past this Derek"

"I don't think we can Meredith" he said sadly "She was my wife, you're my sister, you're, you were my best friend and now, now all I can see when I see you is, all I can see is your hands all over each other and thats, I can't get past that Mer, I will never stop loving you, you're my baby sister but I can't forgive you" Derek looked at her sadly, he quickly signed his name on the papers and handed them back to her, she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'm so sorry Derek, I'm sorry it happened this way" she sobbed into his chest "I miss you"

"I miss you too" he said kissing the top of her head "But you have to go and see Richard now and then you need to leave, I can't have you here, I'm sorry but, I can't"

"Love you big brother" Meredith whispered wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Love you too baby sister" he whispered, his voice tight, almost choked.

Meredith reached over and touched Izzie's arm "Forgive him" she said softly "Make him happy"

Izzie merely nodded, Meredith gave Derek one last kiss on the cheek before retreating away from them.

~x~

_Christmas Eve, 5 years later…._

"I hope he shows this year" Meredith said softly as the Shepard women sat in the living room around the fire, glasses of wine in hand.

"Me too sweetheart" said Carolyn.

"I'm sorry Mom" Meredith whispered, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey now, we do this every year, we forgive you Meredith" Carolyn said squeezing her hand "We forgive both of you" she said looking at Addison reassuringly.

"His new girlfriends got nothing on you though Addison" Nancy smirked.

"Nancy don't be mean" Meredith scolded "Granted I only saw her for 5 minutes and I did drop the bombshell which is us on her but she seemed nice, _if _they do come tomorrow promise me you'll be nice"

"Well I…."

"Nancy" Meredith scolded.

"Fine, I'll be nice!" Nancy exclaimed.

"I miss him" Kathleen said sadly.

"Me too" said Amelia.

"He'll come" said Meredith "He has too, it's been 5 years, he has to come"

"I think this years the year" said Addison "I have a feeling"

"You and your feelings" Meredith grumbled.

"I'm always right" Addison smirked.

"She is" Carolyn laughed "Ooh, baby monitor alert" she said when they heard the sounds of soft cries.

"Ours" said Addison "I'll go" she gave Meredith a soft kiss before making her way up the stairs.

"He's going to come, he has too" Meredith said again.

~x~

"I don't think he's coming Mer" Kathleen said softly as she placed her hand on Meredith's shoulder, Meredith had spent most of the day looking out of the front window for Derek's car.

"He has too, he has to come, it's been 5 years, I'm not asking for forgiveness he just, he needs to be here"

"I know honey, I know" she said pulling her in for a hug "Why don't you go and play with the kids for a while, they always know how to cheer you up"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "I'm sorry Kath"

"Stop saying sorry" Kathleen said kissing Meredith's forehead "Love you baby sister"

"Love you too big sister"

~x~

2 hours later and dinner was almost ready, Meredith had given up all hope of Derek showing up, she didn't think twice when she heard the doorbell chime, she opened the front door and froze shock still.

"You came" she whispered "Oh my god, you actually came!" she said with a small squeal, she jumped up into Derek's arms, she could feel him stiffen beneath her but she didn't care one bit.

"He's here" she shouted when she pulled away, within seconds the Shepard women were in the hallway showering Derek with hugs and kisses, Carolyn being the last.

"I'm glad you came son" she said softly kissing his cheek "You must be Isobel" she said noticing the overwhelmed blonde standing close to the door.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Shepard, please, call me Izzie" Izzie smiled softly.

"Call me Carolyn dear, or Mom, whichever" Carolyn said giving her a soft hug "Why don't you kids go through to the living room"

"Mom I don't think…." Meredith started, Carolyn gave her a look as if to say 'It's time', Meredith sighed in defeat and led them all through to the living room.

"Mommy! Look what Santa gave Nanma, isn't it beautiful" a little girl, no older than 4, gushed lifting a snow globe up to Meredith.

"Lily what have we said about touching things without asking" Meredith said lifting her up.

"Sorry Mer, my fault" Addison said rushing into the room "I wasn't looking and….oh my god" Addison gasped.

"Mama look" Lily said holding the snow globe in Addison's direction.

"Kids, why don't we go into the kitchen and ice the cookies?" Kathleen said to the group of excitable children that were sat in various places across the living room.

"I'll help with that" said Amelia ushering the kids from the room with the help of Nancy.

"Come here Lily" Carolyn said taking Lily from Meredith and rushing her out of the room.

"You came" Addison breathed.

"I came" Derek said firmly.

The room dropped into an uncomfortable silence, only broken when a whimper was heard from the moses basket in the corner, Meredith came out of her nervous standstill and walked over to it, picking up the 3 month old baby girl and rocking her gently "Sshh Mommy's here, it's ok Daisy, sshh" the whimpering subsided and Meredith held her close against her chest.

"Y'know, I could just…." Izzie said pointing towards the door where the family had disappeared.

"No, it's fine Izzie" Derek said softly "So, you're still together then"

"We're still together" said Meredith.

"And you have kids"

"Yeah, Lily was 4 last week and Daisy's 3 months, I assumed that Mom told you"

"No, no she didn't"

"Meredith can you take Daisy and Izzie was it?" Addison asked, Izzie nodded "Can you take them through to the kitchen?"

"Addison I don't…." Meredith started.

"Please Mer" Addison sighed.

"Fine but if…."

"I know where you are" Addison smiled softly.

They watched as Meredith led Izzie out of the room, the room stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you want to…." Addison said gesturing to the sofa, Derek nodded, they sat down, a considerable distance between them.

"So" she started "How have you been Derek?"

"Good, fine, good" he nodded "Yourself?"

"Good" she smiled softly "Ok, enough of the small talk, we might as well get straight to the point, so go, yell" she said sitting up straight.

"I'm not going to yell Addison" Derek said calmly.

"Your, your not?" she stuttered "Because that's kind of what you do, when you get angry, you yell and well, it's been 5 years and nothing, no yelling so, go on, yell"

"I don't hate you, I don't hate her, I did, for a long time I did but like you said, it's been 5 years and then Mom called a few weeks ago to ask if I was coming and for the 5th year in a row I said I'd think about it except this year I did actually think and I, I was indifferent, before you and Meredith, I was indifferent towards you"

"Yes"

"I was absent"

"Yes"

"I'm partly to blame for what happened to our marriage"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Me too" Addison whispered "Are you happy? In Seattle, with Izzie"

"I'm very happy" Derek smiled "Things are, different with her"

"She seems nice" Addison smiled softly "So, no ring yet?"

"Soon" he chuckled "How about you and Mer, did you…."

"Just before Lily was born" Addison said softly "It was very spur of the moment, I'm really surprised Mom didn't tell you"

"Me too actually" he laughed "So, you have kids, are they adopted or…."

"No, Lily's mine, Daisy's Mer's, same donor, we wanted them to have that bond y'know, but Mer adopted Lily and I adopted Daisy, so, they're ours, they're best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Good" Derek smiled "Nanma?"

"Ah, when Lily was learning to talk she couldn't quite get a grasp on Grandma, it kind of stuck" Addison shrugged.

"It's, original" he smirked.

"She misses you Der" Addison said placing her hand on his knee.

"I miss her too"

"She doesn't expect forgiveness, she just wants you to be her brother again, you're her hero, she's making quite a name for herself at the hospital y'know, following in your footsteps"

"She picked neuro?"

"She did" Addison smiled "Your Mom says deep down she's still that 6 year old girl who chased you around in the garden trying to be just like her 'big brother Derek', just talk to her"

"I will, we should go in there"

"Yeah" she said standing up, he stood and surprisingly pulled her in for a hug "For the record I miss you too Addie, you were my best friend for a long time and I know it's not the same anymore but, I miss you"

"I miss you too Der"

~x~

"Hey" Derek smiled as he stepped into the bustling kitchen, his nieces and nephews were now squashed around the table, he laughed when he saw Izzie sat in between them helping them decorate the cookies "Having fun Iz?"

"Huh? What?" she said snapping her head up "Oh shut up" she groaned when she saw him smirking at her.

"Didn't say a thing" he chuckled.

He looked over to the island and saw Amelia rocking Daisy in her arms, Kathleen and Nancy standing in the corner chatting away over their coffee, his Mom rushing around the stove preparing the dinner, Meredith was leant up against the counter, he watched as Addison walked over to her and kissed her gently, his heart didn't clench half as much as he expected it too.

"Am I the only man in here today?!" he asked over the noise.

"They're on their way, escaped to get beer" said Carolyn.

"Good" Derek nodded.

"You should be used to being surrounded by women Der" Amelia laughed.

"True" he nodded, he walked over to Izzie and kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him and grinned "You ok?" she whispered.

"Great" he smiled softly.

He walked over to Addison and Meredith and stood firmly in front of them.

"I'm just gonna, go…." Addison said quickly making an escape over to where Amelia was sat.

"Baby sister" he said softly.

"Big brother" she said quietly.

"Oh come here" he said pulling her into his arms, she let out a quiet sob, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her head.

"I'm so sorry Derek, I'm so so sorry"

"I know" he said quietly "I know you are, wanna go to our secret hiding place?" he whispered, she let out a little laugh and pulled him out of the room.

~x~

"Nobody comes up here anymore" Meredith said as she sat cross legged in the middle of the dusty attic, Derek sat opposite her.

"It's our place" Derek nodded.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled softly "It wasn't supposed to be like this Der"

"I know"

"I didn't mean to fall in love with her"

"I know"

"It really was the first time, when you walked in"

"It was?"

"It was" Meredith nodded.

"I believe you" Derek said sincerely.

"I didn't hate you, you hurt her so much but I didn't hate you, I thought you were an ass but I didn't hate you, it wasn't some sort of weird revenge, we didn't even know you anymore Derek, she stopped asking where you were, I didn't even wait for your call, I wish things were different, I wish I'd met her first, I wish you'd have been there when we got married, when we had Lily and Daisy, I know we can't get it back, I know you won't forget because believe me Derek I haven't, that look you had on your face when you walked in, it haunts me but if you can be my big brother, even if it's just for today then, it will make everything that little bit better"

Derek reached across and brushed the tears from her cheeks "I'll always be your big brother Mer, we both made mistakes, we _all _made mistakes, we can get through this"

"I love you"

"Love you too" he smiled "Wanna lose at Operation, just like old times?"

"I never lose" she laughed, he stood up and pulled out a the game from a dusty box, he placed it in between them and they began to play.

~x~

"I thought I'd find you kids up here" Carolyn smiled, her head appearing in the trapdoor.

"I'm beating Mer's ass at Operation" Derek grinned.

"Oh you were not" Meredith scoffed.

"Now now children, no more fighting" Carolyn laughed walking over to them.

"Sorry Mom" they both muttered.

"No more fighting" Carolyn said a little more seriously.

"No more fighting" Derek repeated.

"Your father would be very proud y'know, of both of you" she said softly.

"I miss him" Meredith said softly "I forget sometimes, what he was like"

"You were 5 honey" Carolyn said quietly.

"Lets go downstairs, raise a glass to Dad" said Derek.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "To Dad"

"Izzie's lovely Derek" Carolyn smiled.

"She is isn't she" he grinned.

"Very good with kids"

"Hint much" Meredith snorted.

"Soon Mom" he smirked.

~x~

_2 years later…._

"So, you the one who stole his wife?"

"CRISTINA!" Izzie hissed.

"What?!" Cristina laughed.

"Inappropriate" Izzie muttered.

"It's fine Izzie" Meredith smiled "And yes, wife stealer would be me" she said pointing to herself.

"You didn't steal me" Addison said walking into the room "If anything I seduced you" she smirked sitting herself down next to Meredith on the sofa.

"At least you admit it now" Meredith smirked back "This is Cristina Yang, Izzie's Maid of Honor"

"Addison Montgomery-Shepard" Addison said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Cristina said shaking her hand.

"How are the kids?" asked Izzie.

"They're good" Meredith smiled "Lily starts the first grade in the fall"

"Wow, she's growing up fast"

"Daisy's in the terrible two's stage, that's….interesting" Addison grimaced.

"She's discovered Mama's make-up box hasn't she babe" Meredith chuckled.

"She has" Addison laughed "Let's hope Max doesn't pick that one up"

"Derek used to do it" Meredith smirked.

"Explains so much" Cristina sighed happy that she'd got some new dirt on him.

"I can't wait to meet him" Izzie said happily ignoring the comments "He looks so cute in the pictures you sent over, what is he 4 months now?"

"Yeah" Meredith smiled "So, when are you and Derek popping some out"

"My wife, so elegant" Addison smirked.

"She sounds like you" Izzie smirked to Cristina "Me and Derek are going to wait a little longer"

"Then their house will be turned into a land of chatty happy children" Cristina grimaced "I'm not babysitting"

"You'd turn them into devil children, don't worry, I'm not asking" Izzie laughed.

"So, this time tomorrow you'll be Mrs Derek Shepard, how does it feel?" Meredith grinned.

"Scary as hell" Izzie confessed "It's just, we've been Izzie-and-Derek for 7 years and not that I ever expected it to end I just didn't think it would be forever, if that makes sense"

"Not really" Cristina smirked.

"I get it" Addison smiled softly "It didn't hit me that me and Mer would be forever until we got the papers through to say that she was officially Lily's parent, that's when it was real to me"

"Really? I think it was when you nearly broke my hand when you were in labor" Meredith smirked.

"You've returned that to me twice now honey"

"Sorry" Meredith said kissing her hand softly.

"You guys are one of those PDA couples aren't you" Cristina shuddered.

"Yeah" Meredith and Addison laughed.

~x~

"Can I cut in?" Meredith asked Izzie as she danced around the room with Derek.

"Sure" Izzie smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Shepard" she grinned, Izzie laughed and moved away to talk to some of the guests, Derek wrapped and arm around Meredith's waist and held her hand.

"You did good big brother" she smiled up at him "She's a catch"

"Keep your hands off this one" he smirked.

"Ha ha" she mocked "I'm all set with the last one thanks"

"Slutty mistress"

"Adulterous whore"

"Hey, we were separated when I met Izzie"

"Apples and oranges" Meredith shrugged.

"Max is great Mer" Derek smiled.

"He is isn't he" Meredith smiled softly "Mom thinks he looks just like you did as a baby, he definitely got the Shepard genes and not Sperm Mans"

"Well, he _is _very handsome"

"I hear they call you McDreamy" Meredith smirked.

"Nothing to do with me I swear" he said defensively.

"I bet it added to your god complex nicely"

"I hate you" he grimaced.

"No you don't" she laughed.

~x~

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Meredith sighed as she snuggled up to Addison in bed that evening.

"No" Addison replied honestly "When I told you I was all set for you to run a mile"

"I'll never leave"

"I know, I won't either"

"I've always said that I wish things were different, that we didn't start off like we did but I think, in the end, it made us stronger"

"It did" Addison smiled softly, she kissed Meredith softly on the top of the head "I love you Meredith, you've been my best friend for 9 years, my lover for 7, my wife and the mother of my children for 6 and I hope you'll be mine forever"

"As long as you're mine" Meredith smiled softly "I love you Addison, forever"

"Forever" Addison grinned, Meredith sat up slightly and pressed a kiss onto Addison's lips.

"Mom, Mommy" Lily sobbed in the doorway "I had, a bad, dream"

"Come here baby" Meredith said holding her arms out, Lily climbed up onto the bed and got under the covers in between them, she wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist, Addison wrapped an arm across both of them, within minutes they were fast asleep, dreaming of forever.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
